


His Treasure

by Sakuyan



Series: NoctZero Vault [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, but fluff at the end, reposting my favorite old stories with these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: No matter if he was sleeping soundly or covered in blood, Zero would always be Noctis' treasure.





	His Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> As the little tag says, I'm reposting my favorites of my old stories with these two. c: I regret deleting a lot of my stories (idk why I did; I should have learned from my FF account orz) so I'm trying to build them back up again. 
> 
> This is the first of... I'm not sure how many. Two or three at least. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my older stories with these two! <33 As always, commentary and feedback is appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Noctis loves Zero’s hair.

It may seem strange to some with how much the prince obsesses over his treasure’s silver locks, but to Noctis, it’s the most natural thing in the world.

No one has hair as beautiful as his precious Zerorin.

Zero’s curled on their shared bed, gripping a pillow and mumbling in his sleep. The pureblood smiles fondly at the image. People think the ex-human is a scary person, but they never had the chance to meet the one underneath all the grumpiness and stoicism. They never had the honor of knowing what a beautiful soul his mate is.

Noctis runs a hand through Zero’s hair, a warm chuckle floating off his lips when his beloved moans and pushes against his fingers. After everything the man’s been through, even the prince is surprised at how innocent Zero can be when he’s sleeping.

The pureblood lifts the duvet and wraps strong arms around the one who means everything to him. Zero, in turn, moves until his face is pressing against Noctis’s chest.

“Sleep well, my treasured boy,” Noctis whispers against Zero’s temple before placing a kiss against it.

***

_Insomnia… falls?_

As they were driving to the Insomnian border, all Noctis can think about is how god damned _stupid_ he was to leave his most important person behind. He should have insisted Zero come with them! If anything happened to him, gods help the imperials--

“Noct, calm down.”

“Calm down?! My mate is in Insomnia! I can’t live with myself if something ever happened to--”

A hand rests against Noctis’s trembling shoulder. “You’d sense through the bond if something happened to Zero. You know that, we all do. We need you to focus.”

The pureblood says nothing. Eventually, the Insomnian border comes in view, and it’s littered with imperial troops. Anger, red hot and flaring, simmers Noctis’s blood as he hears his friends saying they’d find another way around. 

When they reach the bottom of the hill, the prince jumps out of the Regalia and runs. He kills the man-made imperial troops without breaking a sweat, and he knows he’s leaving his friends behind, but he can’t help it. He can’t help the thought of Zero being hurt, and it infuriates him.

When he and the others reach the top, Prompto has his radio on, and the words the newscaster emits chills Noctis to the bone.

_”We’ve received word that Crown Prince Noctis and his mate, Zero, have been pronounced dead.”_

“Noct,” someone says, but Noctis can’t tell who. All he knows is the immense grief running through his blood. Baring his fangs, his hand shakes and claws come out of their own accord. 

His eyes flash and the prince knows he’s on the verge of losing control, but he can’t stop it. Growling, he eyes his friends, seeing them as nothing but things to feed on. 

“Gladio, grab him before he does something stupid!” 

Arms grab Noctis and hold him in place, but the pureblood howls and struggles, until something is inserted in his neck. He slumps without any more fight.

Ignis grabs his phone from his pocket and dials a number. The marshal’s voice comes a minute later, and they all talk to him, but Noctis doesn’t hear any of it. He falls to the ground, buries his face in his hands, and sobs. “My Zero… my Zero is gone. I left him in that city and he died without me there…”

“Noctis.” Prompto kneels next to him and rubs his shoulder, consoling his friend in the one way he knows how. “They said you’re dead too, remember? And you’re very much alive. Maybe Zero found a way out.”

“Zero…” is all Noctis can say. He looks at the picture in his necklace; it’s one of the rare instance his mate smiled, and it’s one the prince always treasured… now even more so.

“Noctis, the marshal said Zero is alive. Beaten, but alive,” Ignis’s voice says, and it’s enough to snap the pureblood out of his thoughts.

“My treasured boy… is alive? If that’s your idea of a joke, it’s a sick one.”

“You know specs doesn’t joke about such serious matters,” Gladio exclaims, offering a hand to the prince. “He said they’d be in Hammerhead. Let’s go.”

Noctis wipes his eyes, nods, then takes his friend’s offered hand, standing and looking at the outskirts of his city. 

***

They can’t reach Hammerhead fast enough. As soon as they do, Noctis gets out and looks around. “Zero… where is he?”

“Glad to see you made it,” Cindy says, then points to the garage. “If you mean that silver haired boy who was with the marshal, he’s with paw-paw.”

The prince runs towards to it. The scent of blood invades his nose within seconds, and his eyes settle upon his most treasured person. Zero’s slumped against a chair, sitting in a pool of his own blood, and his breaths come out in harsh, loud pants.

“Zero!” Noctis doesn’t waste any time; he kneels in front of the hunter and takes in his appearance. It looks as if he was impaled with some sort of magic, and marks from some kind of weaponry lay against his skin. Snarling, the pureblood sets a hand on his mate’s shoulder and gently shakes him. “Zerorin. It’s me.”

“Nngh…” Lilac orbs open and settle on Noctis. “Noct? But… they told me… you were…”

“Dead? Yes, I heard you were as well, love.” The prince takes his glove off and offers his hand to Zero. “Drink. You’ll feel better.”

The ex-human’s eyes glow an ambient red as he takes the other’s hand. Tongue darting out, he licks it before his fangs puncture the skin. 

Noctis hisses quietly at the initial sting, but it soon fades the more blood Zero gulps down. He runs his free hand through the hunter’s silver locks; it may be matted with blood and burnt, but it’s still the most beautiful hair Noctis has ever seen.

The more blood Zero drinks, the faster his wounds begin to close over and his skin is once again its natural, pale hue. Noctis continues to run his fingers through his treasure’s hair, and smiles fondly when the other pulls away. 

“Feeling better?” he asks, looking at his hand. The puncture marks heal within seconds and his skin returns to its tanned, flawless state. “You must have had more wounds than the ones we can see; you’ve never taken such a high volume before.”

“Sorry…” Zero mumbles, looking contrite. He licks his lips of access blood before setting his eyes on Noctis. “I tried to protect your father, but he wouldn’t let me. He said you needed me. But I…”

“He was right.” The pureblood pulls Zero against him and buries his face in his shoulder. “When they said you were dead, I couldn’t control myself. My friends had to inject me with your blood in order to calm me down.”

“...I’m sorry,” the hunter apologizes again, setting a hand on Noctis’s head. “Cor saved me in the end. I was surrounded; they said “the prince’s whore, it’s time for you to die”. If he hadn’t appeared when he did, I’m sure I’d be buried along with your father.”

Noctis lets out a small whine at his mate’s words and hugs him tighter. “I have to thank him for that. Without you, my world would be devoid of everything. Don’t ever forget it.”

“I won’t,” Zero promises, pressing his lips against the prince’s temple. “I promise to always be by your side.”


End file.
